It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a display rack, particularly a floral display rack, which is versatile in its application. Thus it may be used to display to advantage floral pieces and accessories of various categories, sizes and shapes. It also may be used as an easel for holding delicate floral components to be used in making floral arrangements of various kinds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display rack, particularly a floral display rack, which provides display faces arranged in two or three planes, thereby greatly increasing its capacity and effectiveness.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a display rack, particularly a floral display rack, which is easily collapsible for storage and which is easily adjusted to a stable, operating position.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a display rack, particularly a floral display rack, provided with a plurality of demountable support hooks and a demountable trough for accessories and tools, which may be arranged at will in a variety of effective operating positions.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by means of a display rack structure which, basically considered, comprises a looped rod base frame mounting a grid of spaced, horizontally arranged wire-like elements secured across its face. A collapsible, bracketed standard supports the grid. A plurality of hooks, and a trough for holding tools and supplies are demountably mountable on selected components of the grid in desired locations.
Considering the foregoing in greater detail and in conjunction with the drawings: